Certain water filter assemblies include a manifold and a filter cartridge. The manifold directs unfiltered water into the filter cartridge and filtered water out of the filter cartridge. The filter cartridge includes a filter medium, such as an activated carbon block, a pleated polymer sheet, a spun cord material, or a melt blown material. The filter medium is positioned within the filter cartridge and filters water passing therethrough.
Over time, the filter cartridge is subject to fatigue from repeated loading and unloading of fluid pressure within the filter cartridge, and the filter cartridge is susceptible to failure, such as bursting, due to material fatigue. The filter cartridge can also be exposed to a variety of temperatures that can lead to filter cartridge failure. As an example, the filter cartridge may be exposed to freezing conditions, and water within the filter cartridge can freeze. In such conditions, the filter cartridge is also susceptible to failure, such as bursting, due to expansion of water within the filter cartridge.
During filter cartridge failures, water may leak from the filter cartridge and negatively affect surrounding items. Such failures can also be difficult to detect. In particular, water filter assemblies are often positioned in relatively remote locations within refrigerator appliances such that visually monitoring the water filter assemblies for leaks can be difficult or infrequent. Similar problems can make detecting liquid water and water leaks difficult in other circumstances and locations as well.
Accordingly, a system for detecting filter cartridge failure would be useful. In addition, a system for detecting filter cartridge failure and terminating water flow to the filter cartridge would be useful.